


Never Distract James

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Nasty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young James Hook is enraged after his brother prevents him from reading a certain book.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I can’t wait to finish this book soon* James thought as he focused on a page. He still sat on the living room chair. He looked up after he heard footsteps. James frowned the minute he saw his brother. *Maybe I won’t finish this book.* He noticed Jasper’s smile.

‘’Let’s go outside and play,’’ Jasper said.

‘’I’m trying to finish reading this book, Jasper.’’

‘’You can read later. Let’s play.’’

Scowling, James closed the book and stood. After putting the book on the chair, he followed Jasper to the front door. James remained near him as he opened the door and stepped outside. He viewed the other young boy closing the door. ‘’Let’s play a short game, Jasper.’’ He watched as the latter nodded.

James glanced at the gate across the street. That was when he remembered something. The corners of his mouth almost reached his eyes. James turned to Jasper.

‘’Close your eyes and follow my voice.’’ James viewed Jasper tilting his head to one side in confusion. ‘’You’ll get a surprise.’’ He saw the return of Jasper’s smile. His smile remained as the latter nodded. ‘’Close your eyes,’’ he said before Jasper obeyed.

James stepped back. ‘’Follow my voice, Jasper.’’ He walked across the street as Jasper approached him. ‘’Keep walking. You’ll get the surprise in a few moments.’’ He walked to the gate and opened it.

A snarling dog stood and focused on Jasper. It viewed him opening his eyes and stepping back.

James still smiled as Jasper gasped and ran. After shutting the gate, he followed Jasper to their home. He viewed him trembling. ‘’Are you going to bother me again?’’ James asked. He watched while Jasper shook his head. ‘’Good.’’

James opened the door and stepped into his home. He approached his book and sat again. He opened it. James continued to smile.

 

The End


End file.
